


Relish our moment

by Spacemanstrum



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacemanstrum/pseuds/Spacemanstrum
Summary: Reyna was in a good mood. Having done well sparring with the other campers, she feels the need to make her lover- Percy feel just as good.A small part of a bigger fanfic I never finished.





	Relish our moment

Percy felt a familiar pair of hands on his shoulders, calloused but gentle, he let them roam freely. Sliding down his chest and easing the muscles with an exhale. Her chest against his back and air thick with tension, the son of Poseidon turned in his chair to face woman who had captured his affections. Reyna stood before him, her long brown hair in a relaxed braid, allowing it to drape over her shoulders like the white toga that adorn her.

“Hey.” He said, raising to take her hand.  
“How'd your training go?” Percy asked, knowing full well by the sweat of her brow and affectionate greetings it had been well. “Adequate.” She answered passively, more focused on securing her arms around his neck. “I'd missed one target but made up for it in the final round.” Percy's hands slipped down to her waist, feeling the excess fabric pool over his palms. “Really?” His response was playfully and coy, eyeing her as she had been eyeing his exposed neck.

“Yes. I wasn't fast enough with my sword but I'll be better next time.” She breathed, feeling his thumbs rub small, deliberate circles along her hips.

“You're already the best so don't worry about it.” He leaned in to kiss her, to which she pulled back, smirking. She really was in a good mood. Even during their love making he'd always been the playful one but now she was totally wrapped up in their foreplay- if that's what this was.

 

Reyna's smile was mischievous, her eyes falling back on his neck. Percy sighed and angled himself to allow her access. Her breath was hot against his neck, gazing upon it as if it were the prized diamond in a show and she intended to savour the viewing. Soft presses to his nape, arms falling to his shoulders in a secure hold.  
“Mmnn… that's nice.” He hummed, his breath hitching in his throat with every pepper of her lips. “You like that?” She grinned, body growing hotter with every passing moment. “Yeah.”  
“That's good,” She purred, moving to unclasp her chest plate “Well, I love to make you feel good.” He watched his lover begin to disrobe until only her jeans and t-shirt remain. The the white sheet that once covered her body now lay discarded on the bed. “Percy,” she breathed, choosing her words carefully.  
“I want you to be mine. Not just now but forever.” The son of Poseidon's eyes shone warmly.  
“I am.”


End file.
